ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer
'''Jennifer' is the tormented and traumatized protagonist of Rule of Rose and the game's only playable character. The game centers around Jennifer and her time at Rose Garden Orphanage. The game is based on Jennifer's fractured childhood memories, making it seem distorted and misleading. Personality Jennifer is a timid, soft-spoken young woman who seems weak and can be easily pushed about and ordered by others, although this is understandable considering the situation she is forced in. If Jennifer disobeys and misbehaves, she will be killed. However, she is actually very determined and loyal, being able to endure the bullying and punishments. In this regard, she can be viewed as a strong character. When Jennifer was a child, she was the orphan who was most aware of her surroundings. She seemed caring and thoughtful of the others. Even when the other orphans tried to bully her, she wouldn't fight back. She is loyal to friends, including Wendy and Brown, or even to those who do not like her, such as the Red Crayon Aristocrats and the adults in the orphanage, fulfilling their orders and demands. All of the children, except for Wendy, portrayed her as "filth" and called her "Filthy Jennifer." Mr. Hoffman didn't stop their bullying; he even called Jennifer a "filthy wretch" to her face when he scolded her in his office. Mr. Hoffman's disliking of Jennifer was likely due to the fact that she was often late and didn't care about being scolded for not doing her assigned chores. Additionally, Hoffman notes in his diary that it was after the arrival of Jennifer that the other orphans began to act up uncontrollably. At 19 years old, Jennifer is a shy and gloomy young woman, trapped inside her dark memories. Combat Jennifer's weapons are usually household items, such as kitchen knives and gardening tools. These make-shift weapons provide a close combat melee attack. The only "real" weapon is Gregory's Gun/Revolver, which Wendy gives her toward the end of the game. Being a timid and nonathletic character, Jennifer is not powerful. Her weak attacks can make battles with bosses or large masses of Imps very difficult. She is often seen covering her eyes with one arm, meaning her attacks are generally inaccurate. Brown can be a helpful aid in battle by distracting enemies with barking, which aids his owner in retreat or allows her to land a few blows without fear of retaliation. Biography Jennifer was born in England around the year 1921. In June 1929, Jennifer and her parents were traveling on an luxury airship headed toward India from Cardington, however, the airship crashed and everyone on the airship, except Jennifer, died. The media presumed that everyone on the airship was dead. However, Jennifer miraculously survived and, before the ruins of the airship were found by the police, a lonely man named Gregory M. Wilson found her and kidnapped her. For months Gregory held her captive in the basement of his rural house located on the outskirts of Cardington, thinking that she was his son Joshua, and even calling her by Joshua's name. Gregory was depressed, suicidal, and alcoholic, and seems to have become delusional after the death of his son, the real Joshua. In November 1929, a young girl named Wendy, a resident of the nearby Rose Garden Orphanage, saw Jennifer through the window of Gregory's basement. The two became friends, and began exchanging letters. Eventually, in the spring of 1930, Jennifer and Wendy fled Gregory's house and went to the orphanage. The orphanage accepted Jennifer, and she was put under the care of Mr. Hoffman, Martha Carol, and Clara. Jennifer also became involved with the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, and became acquainted with the orphans. In July 1930, Jennifer found a puppy and named him Brown, deciding to take care of him and causing Wendy to become jealous. Jennifer kept Brown in a shed located close to the orphanage. When Wendy found out about Jennifer's love for Brown, she became angry and hateful. Jennifer had broken the promise she had made with Wendy known as the Rule of Rose; a pledge of everlasting true love. Even though Wendy despised Jennifer, she still believed that Jennifer would come back to her. Unfortunately for Wendy, Jennifer never did stop caring for Brown, and in November 1930, Wendy ordered the club members to kill Brown in an attempt to force Jennifer to come back. This backfired and Jennifer hit her in front of the other girls and declared her hate for Wendy. Deranged and distraught, Wendy manipulated an insane Gregory as Stray Dog to kill the other orphans in December 1930. After realizing what she had done, Wendy apologized to Jennifer before she was pulled into the orphanage by Stray Dog and killed too. Gregory stopped himself from killing Jennifer during his rampage on the orphanage. When he came to his senses, he apologized to Jennifer, still convinced that she was Joshua, and committed suicide with his own pistol. It was initially reported by the media that there were no survivors, however, an officer named Anthony Dolittle found Jennifer at the crime scene. It was then discovered that Jennifer was also the sole survivor of the airship accident that occurred a year and a half ago, and the media went into a frenzy and focused less on the orphanage murders until they were forgotten. What happened in Jennifer's life afterwards remains a mystery. At 19 years old, Jennifer still carries Wendy's rose brooch with her. It is also known that after the orphanage massacre, Jennifer became so traumatized that she repressed the memories of her childhood. Sometime later, it is presumed that Jennifer either fell asleep on a park bench or while taking a bus trip and the memories of her childhood slowly began coming back. This is when Rule of Rose begins, and Jennifer relives her childhood in the form of her older self, with Wendy disguised as Joshua acting as her guide. When Jennifer remembers everything, she decides to lock away her memories, including Brown, deep within her mind so that she will never forget them until the day she dies. Etymology The name Jennifer is a Cornish form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar which is composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth." These characteristics can refer to Jennifer's physical looks and her gentle personality. The "white" meaning also appears in Wendy's name. Another form of Gwenhwyfar is the French name Guinevere. In Arthurian legend, Guinevere was the wife of King Arthur. She engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot and her betrayal of her husband with Mordred prompted the Battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur. This legend reflects Jennifer's "cheating" on her friendship with Wendy when she starts to pay more attention to Brown, that later brings the death of Brown, Wendy, and the other children. Quotes *''"My name is Joshua. I will serve you, Princess. Just... kiss me, please."'' *''"Wait! Please! ...Where are you going?!"'' *''"It wasn't me, honest."'' *''"My friend... give me back my friend! Liar! Go away! Just go away! I'll never forgive you! Not ever!"'' *''"How could you believe all those lies?! Aristocrats?! You're just the opposite! I hate you! And I hate you and you! And I hate myself the very most, for playing your stupid games, and not having the strength to stand up to you! It's all just hideous!"'' *''"I lost everything in the accident. My mother, my father, all my possessions, and even my memories."'' *''"The nights were lonely and cold, but you'd always greet me in the morning... Only you greeted me warmly. Thank you so."'' *''"A brat, a know-it-all, an introvert, a crybaby, and an elitist... I know misfortune, because I tolerated them all. I thought I was the only grown up, but we were all just kids, myself included. But what does it really mean to be a grown-up? Will I ever become one?"'' *''"I learned many things at this orphanage... The alphabet... words... how to clean and do laundry... But the most important thing I learned... was the lesson I received in exchange for my dear friend's life... I finally came to understand myself. My beliefs and the will to stand up for them... I don't want to lose those ever again."'' *''"It all started here, when I dug up the mound... I sensed that something precious to me was buried here... and I couldn't stop myself... The old me... the one who didn't understand herself... I lost my friend because of her. If... If I could go back... I'd try to save him... but what has happened can never be undone. I'll never break a promise again."'' *''"All of us loved red roses. Even the name of the orphanage was befitting of an Aristocrat... It wasn't until I swore the oath of the rose that I learned roses have thorns."'' *''"A red crayon and... a red broach... A red rose and... red blood... Red is the most beautiful color, yet it comes at a price. It is my most favorite color and my most hated color."'' *''"I'm sorry everyone. You don't deserve to be forgotten... But I'll remember you. Thank you all for the precious memories."'' *''"Wait for me, Brown..."'' Trivia * Wendy drew a picture of herself with Jennifer dressed as Joshua, found in her airship room. *In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer states that she thought of herself as a grown-up compared to the other orphans, when, in reality, she was a child like the rest of them. *Jennifer shares the same first name as the protagonist of most of the Clock Tower games, Jennifer Simpson. *There is much of Jennifer's history, as well as the game story, that shares similarities with Lord of the Flies, although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of the book. *During the game, Jennifer always appears wearing long, black socks. However, after she appears at the orphanage for the second time, tied up in the filth room, it can be noted that her socks are missing. This may be another example of the girls bullying her, presumably stealing her clothing. *Jennifer has five unlockable costumes: gothic lolita, nurse, octopus, rag doll, and tennis instructor. Gallery Cutscenes JenniferFace.png|Portrait Characters.jpg|Wallpaper JenniferBrown.png|Jennifer and Brown Brownjennifer.jpg|Jennifer and Brown Ruleofrose1.jpg|Jennifer being grabbed by Imps Rule-of-rose-ps2-9.jpg|Jennifer surrounded by the aristocrats JenniferAwake.png|Jennifer in the park 755328-930042 20060919 110.jpg|Jennifer holding a gun and Brown searching for an item JenniferEnter.png|Jennifer enters the abandoned orphanage JenFace.png|Jennifer in the bathroom JenniferHand.png|Jennifer in danger 755295-930042 20060919 077.jpg|Jennifer hugging Brown in the rain. 755298-930042 20060919 080.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy in the garden of red roses 755340-930042 20060919 122.jpg|Jennifer and Wendy smiling to each other 755372-930042 20060919 154.jpg|Jennifer and Joshua Wilson in the bus Rule-of-rose-ps2-4.jpg|Jennifer receiving the water humiliation JenniferTied.png|Jennifer tied up JenniferRat.png|Jennifer receiving the rat punishment JenniferAmanda.png|Jennifer in the woods Ahhh.png|Jennifer being grasped by Amanda Jenniferrat.png|Jennifer holding the tool of the rat punishment LoveLetter.png|Jennifer looking at the love letter JenniferRoom.jpg|Jennifer holding Meg's torn letter JenDoll.png|Jennifer holding a mermaid doll JenniferRoof.png|Jennifer on the airship's roof AmandaReturningJoshua.png|Jennifer with Amanda JenniferGasp.png|Jennifer gasping at the Imps CrayonMouth.png|Jennifer's mouth stuffed with crayons JenniferNote.png|An exhausted Jennifer YourFriendIsInTheBag.png|Amanda tells Jennifer that Brown is in the bag YoungJennifer.png|Young Jennifer YoungJennifer2.jpg|Jennifer facing the Aristocrats Jennifercrying.png|Jennifer yelling at Wendy JenniferLight.png|Jennifer setting eyes on Stray Dog JenniferRain.png|Jennifer after Gregory commits suicide JenniferDoor.png|Jennifer locking Brown in her memories 930042 20060919 screen031.jpg|Jennifer, Diana and Mr. Hoffman 930042 20060919 screen008.jpg|Jennifer being bullied by Diana DianaChair.png|Diana on the chair staring at Jennifer Rorwall02a.jpg|Wallpaper. OldPhoto.png|Jennifer in the Old Photo. JenniferAndDiana.jpg|Diana "comforting" Jennifer. Screenshots 755346-930042 20060919 128.jpg|Jennifer following Joshua Jen.png|Jennifer held hostage against her will 755256-930042 20060919 038.jpg|Jennifer and Olivia. 755364-930042 20060919 146.jpg|Jennifer and Brown surrounded by Imps. 755260-930042 20060919 042.jpg|Jennifer and Brown sleeping. 755266-930042 20060919 048.jpg|Brown searching for an item to Jennifer. 755222-930042 20060919 004.jpg|Jennifer and Joshua Wilson in the club room. 755346-930042 20060919 128.jpg|Jennifer following Joshua Wilson. Brown hug.png|Jennifer hugging Brown. Hoffman Room.png|Jennifer and Brown in Mr. Hoffman's room. GregoryWait.png|Jennifer, Brown and Gregory M. Wilson. GregoryGarden.png|Jennifer and Gregory M. Wilson. GregoryDoorway.png|Jennifer is surprised by Gregory M. Wilson. GregoryMeet.png|Gregory M. Wilson offers a story document to Jennifer. Toilet Imp.png|Jennifer is surprised by a Horrible Imp. Ticket.png|Little Jennifer in the Cell of Remorse (in her memories). Cell.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Cell of Repentance. Sunset.png|Jennifer held hostage against her will, again. Sector8.png|Jennifer, Nicholas and Brown in the Sector 8 Cargo Bay. Pantry.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Pantry. Chest.png|Jennifer opening Amanda's box. SecretRoomOpen.png|Jennifer and Brown enter the Secret Room. GregHouse.png|Jennifer in front of Gregory's House. Maplocation.png|Jennifer behind the shed. CentralStairwayC.png|Jennifer in the Central Stairway C. Room15.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 15. Shower.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Shower. Room26.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 26. GuestSector.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. CentralStairwayA.png|Jennifer in the Central Stairway A. Sector8Stairway.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 8 Stairway. Sector13Lift.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 13 Lift. Sector14Storage.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 14 Storage. Lab.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 15 Meg's Lab. Sector7CargoBay.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 7 Cargo Bay. Droppings.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Filth Room. Room11.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 11: Amanda's room. JenniferKey.png|Jennifer and Nicholas in the 2nd Passenger Corridor. Sector11.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Sector 11 Maintenance. Room9.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Room 9. FilthRoom.png|Jennifer in the Filth Room. Oneleaflocation.png|Jennifer in the First Class Guest Sector. BackupPartsRoom.png|Jennifer in the Backup Parts Room. Filth Room.png|Jennifer in the Filth Room. RicketyShed.png|Jennifer in the Rickety Shed. BirdImps.png|Jennifer defending herself. CellOfRemorse.png|Jennifer and Brown in the Cell of Remorse. JenniferStick.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. JenniferKnightRapier.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. JenniferRustySword.png|Jennifer and Brown in the First Class Guest Sector. Engine3.png SecretRoom.png Backyard.png Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters